Rikako Oryou
Rikako Oryou was a 18 year old student at Oso Academy. By the intervention of Shogo Makishima, she created cruel monuments to her father's art using the bodies of her victims. Appearance Rikako is a tall graceful beauty of Oso Academy. She has long black hair, straight bangs and amethyst colored eyes. She is almost always seen wearing her school attire. She usually wears a calm, collected demeanor. However, she did show fear at the time of her death. Personality Rikako has the typical charisma displayed by idols of all-girl academies. She shares the same calmness and aloofness as Makishima, though she is less mature in comparison. Beneath her veneer of grace, Rikako is a very sinister young lady who especially likes themes of cruelty. 'Titus Andronichus' is one of the works by Shakespeare that she especially likes, because of its depiction of cruelty. She is seen eloquently talking about Titus Andronichus often. She is seen to only paint cruel depictions of the female body, sometimes of her victims; with missing limbs or rearranged. She is a psychopath who will not hesitant to murder and mutilate her fellow students and then arrange them into disturbing sculptures. She has a great admiration for the work of her late father, Oryou Ryouchi, and her resolve to commit crimes is based on the vengeance she wishes to enact on the Sibyl System for what they had done to him. It is shown, that even though Rikako was the most popular girl in school, she did not have any real friends. Plot Rikako is introduced as the popular girl of Oso Academy, who approaches two girls who are not members of any of the school clubs, and being the head of the art club, suggests that they join hers. That afternoon, Rikako is approached by one of them, and with the use of her knowledge on the girl's dark secrets, and her own charisma, manages to win the girl's affections. It is later shown that they had sex, and Rikako murdered the girl. The girl's body is later mutilated and put on display. Rikako continues to kill at least 2 more girls, telling her art teacher, Shogo, that she is enabling them to 'bloom gracefully', rather than to be put through with their boring lives. However, the way she has arranged the bodies enables the MWPSB to track her down, with Kougami Shinya barging into school grounds and nearly capturing her, failing due to the help of one of Shogo's disguised underlings. Rikako then follows instructions from Shogo through her cellphone in order to escape, but realizes that he no longer sees a bright future in her, and leaves her to be killed by Senguji, who shoots her with his shotgun, and uses her bones to make his smoking pipes. Trivia * Rikako - like her father - is very skilled at painting. * Rikako's blood type is AB. * Rikako is a Libra, as she was born on October 7th, 2094. * When her Psycho pass was measured it was 472. The all time high of the series! * Rikako did have sex with the twin-tailed girl before killing her. * Rikako's regret when the disguised Choe Gu Sung helped her 'escape' was that it was a shame to leave the school because she could easily get a sleeping partner there. * Rikako's room has special luxury because of massive donation to the school. Category:Anime Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Serial Killers Category:Deceased Villains Category:Teenage Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Femme Fatale Category:Manga Villains Category:Humans Category:Mass Murderer Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Delusional Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Minion Category:Minor Villains Category:Torturer Category:Tragic Villain Category:Betrayed villains Category:In love villains Category:Partners in Crime Category:Cowards Category:Master Manipulator Category:Bullies Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Perverts Category:Necrophile Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains